Love Hidden Within the Heart
by Dawnheartlilly
Summary: MiwaXKai. Story beings with Miwa and Kai trapped in a elevator.


Miwa frantically searched for Kai in the darkness of the elevator, "Kai?" he asked in a slightly panicked voice. "I'm over here," a gentle voice replied. It seemed to be coming from Miwa's right. He stumbled in the direction of Kai's voice, groping the air until his hands felt Kai's chest. "I'm scared," he cried while burying his face in Kai's chest. "In high school and still afraid of the dark…" Kai said with a sigh, also adding in a slightly annoyed tone, although he was secretly enjoying this. "It'll be alright," Kai told Miwa in a reassuring voice, while putting his arms around the frightened teen.

By then Kai's eyes have already adjusted to the darkness and could slightly make out Miwa's figure in front of him. It was only a while after that Miwa realized that his vision had adjusted to the darkness too. "Sorry," Miwa said, lightly pushing his friend away, realizing they were a little too close to each other for being just friends. Despite being pushed away, Kai stepped closer to Miwa and tightly locked his arms around him. "W-what are you doing?" Miwa asked nervously, but making no attempt to escape from Kai's grip. "I love you Miwa," Kai whispered softly. "W-what are you talking about? This isn't funny, Kai!" Miwa was now struggling against Kai's grip, refusing to believe that Kai's words were true. "You're my secret desire," Kai continued. Miwa could feel his face heating up and heat beating rapidly as Kai kept speaking.

"Please. Stop it. At this point I'll….I'll-"

"I want you to be mine. I want you for myself, so no one else can have you,"

Miwa's struggling had nearly stopped when Kai pinned him against the wall of the elevator and firmly pressed his lips against Miwa's. Miwa slowly gave in to the kiss as his next words were muffled and didn't get to Kai. Kicking and struggling had no effect either as Kai had firmly pinned him against the wall. Besides, this was Kai. It was nearly impossible to resist his seductive charm.

The kisses had stopped being one-sided by now. Miwa could feel Kai's tongue against his with absurd passion and want. The two of them desperately wanted each other. Kai's hands let go of Miwa's wrists and moved up to ruffle Miwa's hair.

It wasn't until the lights came on that Miwa realized what he was doing and immediately pushed Kai away from him. Miwa put his hand on his mouth and stepped further away from Kai. "Sorry," he muttered while running out.

Kai stood there, surprised by what had just happened, but came to his senses a few seconds later. "Wait!" he yelled out in attempt to stop Miwa, but it was too late. Miwa was already running out the now open elevator doors and soon reached the stairs down the other side of the hall.

The elevator had just happened to stop on the floor of Kai's apartment, which was a good thing because Kai had lost the will to barely even walk. He dragged himself into his apartment, towards his bedroom, and onto his bed. Before Miwa left, he got a glimpse of tears streaming down his face. Kai had screwed up really badly this time. His actions might have really destroyed the only thing left connecting him to Miwa now, their friendship. All he could do now was wait and see how things would turn out.

Later that night, Miwa laid in bed thinking about what had happened earlier with Kai. He had honestly never expected something like this to ever happen, especially when that day had begun like any other normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened except "that". Making a decision about what to do wasn't easy either, especially when he didn't want to lose Kai as a friend. He needed some time to think everything through.

Kai awoke to the sound of someone ringing his doorbell. Curiously, he walked up to the door and opened it. "Miwa," he said in a stiff tone. "Hey Kai….Can we talk?" Miwa asked nervously. Kai looked away. "Aren't you afraid of me? That I'll do anything else?" Miwa shook his head. "No, because Kai is Kai. I trust you. You'll always be my friend no matter what," Kai didn't respond to Miwa's words but instead held the door for Miwa. "Come in. I'll go make some tea,"

Miwa followed Kai into his apartment and sat down at the table while Kai made the tea. It was awkward being like this, and Miwa didn't like it one bit. He figured it was easier to say what he came here to say when Kai was faced away from him. "You know Kai, you're selfish," Miwa paused and quickly glanced at Kai, who had stopped what he was doing to listen to what Miwa had to say. "You took a big risk when you did what you did yesterday. You didn't even consider what the outcome of it would be," Miwa looked down at his hands as he fidgeted uncomfortably and listened to Kai's approaching footsteps as they stopped behind him. "I'm sorry," Kai said in almost a whisper. "But I can't always control my feelings when you do something like that," Miwa fidgeted even more when Kai said that. "I-I think I understand. I think I feel the same way about Kai, as much as I'm afraid to admit it…" Miwa wanted to bury himself in a hole after saying that. He felt his cheeks heating up and was sure it was an obvious bright red. These reactions had confused him at first, but after thinking about it last night Miwa realized he was in love with Kai. "What are you trying to say?" Kai asked with a small smile on his face. Miwa got up from the chair and faced towards Kai's direction, but still looked at the ground. "What I'm trying to say is I don't care if being with you means I can't have a normal life. I…I…I love you!" Miwa stepped forward and fell into Kai's arms with tears in his eyes. "Miwa, I love you too," Kai whispered as he wiped the tears off the corners of Miwa's eyes and gently kissed his forehead.

"_I see now_," Miwa thought. "_I've always loved Kai, but I just never realized it until now_."


End file.
